Apalah Arti Cinta
by FanMyun
Summary: ;Fict Requested; cerita dimana Kyungsoo yang akan di jodohkan dengan anak teman lama ibunya, dan Kyungsoo yang malah jatuh cinta pada Jongin. bad summary ; one shoot ; KaiSoo / KaiDo. Shounen-ai.


Tittle : Apalah Arti Cinta

Cast :

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Byun Baekhyun

And Other

Author : FanMyun

Warning! Typo(s), Shounen-ai dan gaje.

.

.

.

.

"Namanya—"

Anak laki-laki itu menutup kedua telinganya menggunakan headset. Mengabaikan setiap kalimat yang ibunya lontarkan. Ia lebih memilih diam dan fokus dengan lagu –Bruno Mars – Billionare— yang tengah ia dengarkan.

Sebenarnya ini terlihat konyol, mengingat betapa sebalnya ia saat ini karena telah terjebak dalam acara _reunian _sang ibu. Jujur, jika ia boleh memilih, mungkin ia sudah menghabiskan waktu hari minggunya dengan bermain bersama sahabat terbaiknya— ByunBaek. Tapi kemungkinan itu hanya khayalannya saja, buktinya ia benar-benar harus duduk manis di tempat yang begitu ingin ia datangi— pantai, namun tidak untuk sekarang.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuatnya merasa sebal. Sebelum mereka berada di tempat ini, ibunya sempat mengatakan tujuan utamanya mengajak sang anak bungsu ikut dengannya.

.

.

.

'Ibunya berniat menjodohkannya dengan anak teman lamanya'.

_Konyol_.

"— dia begitu tampan, bukan?", dan hanya kalimat penutup itu yang ia dengar. Melihat kearah anak yang akan di jodohkannya pun ia begitu enggan. Sungguh malas, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol? Dia anak yang tinggi, bukan? Wajahnya pun tak sedikit pun menandakan bahwa ia jelek", anak laki-laki bernama Baekhyun itu terus saja mengoceh tanpa henti sejak sahabatnya —Kyungsoo— menceritakan kejadian kemarin.

Anak laki-laki satunya hanya mendengus kesal, bukan— bukan yang seperti itu yang ia maksud. Entah mengapa ia merasa semua orang begitu menyebalkan akhir-akhir ini. tidak ibunya yang ingin menjodohkannya dengan anak temannya, tidak kakak-nya yang —sok— ikut-ikutan ingin meramaikan niatan perjodohan konyol itu. Dan sekarang? Bahkan sahabat karibnya sendiri malah ingin mencarikan laki-laki yang tampan dan tinggi untuknya dengan alasan agar ibunya menghentikan niatan bodoh itu.

Ck, konyol.

Benar-benar konyol.

"Dia tampan",

Kyungsoo masih sibuk menulis jadwal UAS yang tertempel di madding kampusnya. Mendengar Baekhyun bergumam kembali, ia hanya bisa mendecih malas.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol itu anak laki-laki yang tamp—"

"BUKAN!"

Anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu berjengit kaget saat dengan kencangnya Baekhyun berteriak aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa?", Kyungsoo sibuk meniup-niupkan kepalan tangannya kemudian menempalkannya di kedua telinganya. Bisa-bisa ia gendang telinganya rusak jika terus menerus mendengar lengkingan aneh sahabatnya.

"Kenapa apanya?", anak laki-laki bermata sipit itu menoleh dengan gusarnya kearah sang sahabat yang benar-benar menghiraukan ucapannya.

"Lihatlah, lihat itu—" Baekhyun menarik kedua bahu Kyungsoo agar menghadap kearah lapangan basket.

"Dia begitu tampan, bukan?"

**.**

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

.

Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat tak karuan saat melihat figure anak laki-laki yang memakai kaos hitam dengan di balut jaket putih bersihnya serta jeans hitam yang melekat pas pada kaki jenjangnya. Begitu menarik dan… tampan.

"Siapa?"

Bohong. Bohong jika ia tak mengetahui siapa orang yang di maksud sahabatnya itu. Dengan wajah datarnya ia kembali menyibukkan diri untuk menulis, sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi debaran jantungnya yang sudah tak terkontrol akibat anak laki-laki yang jujur saja ia baru melihatnya sekarang di kampus ini.

"Dia— anak laki-laki yang paling tampan diantara kumpulan orang-orang itu", masih saja Baekhyun mengatakan anak laki-laki yang berada di lapangan basket itu _tampan._ Dan yeah, memang tampan. Dengan postur tubuh yang begitu proposional, wajah yang tak usah di ragukan lagi ketampanannya dan jangan lupakan kulit kecoklatan itu yang benar-benar menambah kesan _sexy_ pada tubuhnya. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Ya! apa yang kau lihat?"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal saat mendapati Kyungsoo terdiam menatap ke arah lapangan basket. Buku dan bolpoint yang sedari tadi ia cumbu pun kini hanya diam dalam genggaman manisnya tanpa menyoretnya seperti yang sebelumnya ia lakukan.

"Eoh? Ada apa?", lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeram tertahan. Cukup sudah, pikirnya.

"Apa maksud-mu dengan 'ada apa?', huh?!" Tanya Baekhyun. "Jangan bilang kau juga menyukainya?".

_Huh?!_

Tepat! Tanpa berucap ia dengan segera mengemasi peralatan yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk mencatat jadwal. Berkata buru-buru sebelum pergi meninggalkan sahabatnya yang terlihat tengah menahan kesal.

"Baek, aku pergi dulu. Ada yang harus aku urus. _Bye_!"

Dan segera menghilang dari pandangan anak laki-laki berbadan mungil sepertinya.

* * *

Kyungsoo berjalan cepat dengan tangan yang sibuk menggeledah isi tas ranselnya. Mata bulatnya sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tas tersebut. Mengabaikan jalanan didepannya, anak laki-laki ini tak mengetahui jika sedari tadi ia berjalan banyak yang menghindar dari senggolannya. Benar-benar ceroboh—

_**.**_

_**Bruk!**_

.

Sesuatu menghantamnya dengan begitu keras, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tak melihat jalan sekitar. Pasti ia telah menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh seperti ini.

"Maaf,"

Kyungsoo sibuk membersihkan debu yang terdapat pada kedua tangannya akibat insiden ini, mengabaikan ucapan '_maaf_' dari seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya. tanpa ia sadar seseorang berjongkok dihadapannya dan—

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?", Kyungsoo mendongak—

**.**

**DEG DEG DEG DEG DEG**

.

"Astaga!"

"Ya?"

Mata bulatnya semakin membulat saat ia mengetahui siapa orang yang telah ditabraknya. Jantungnya pun berdebar keras kembali saat sama seperti sebelumnya. tatapannya menatap intens pada pemuda dihadapannya tanpa berkedip barang sedikitpun.

"Do Kyungsoo"

Tanpa sadar tangan mungil itu mengulur dengan lembutnya ke arah anak laki-laki dihadapannya. Mata bulatnya menatap intens pada orang dihadapannya.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin", anak laki-laki yang bernama Jongin itu menyambut uluran tangan Kyungsoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan anehnya.

_Huh?!_

Saat kulit tangan mereka saling bertemu, saat itu juga Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamanunan gilanya.

Ia menatap tangannya yang masih di jabat oleh anak laki-laki yang sebelumnya telah di bahas olehnya dan juga sahabatnya— Baekhyun. Dengan canggung ia menarik tangannya dengan kasar. Rasa malu mulai menghinggap pada dirinya, hingga menimbulkan efek semburat merah pada kedua pipi chubby nya.

"Kyungsoo?"

_Huh?! Dari mana ia tah— astaga!_

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya malu dengan kedua tangannya, sungguh bodoh tindakkan spontannya itu.

"Ada apa?", Jongin menatap anak laki-laki ini dengan cemas. Takut sesuatu yang buruk menerpanya setelah terjatuh tadi.

Kyungsoo masih betah menunduk dan tak berani menatap Jongin yang masih setia mengawasi pergerakkanya. Sungguh memalukan, pikirnya.

"Kyungsoo",

"Y-Ya?"

Dan saat itu juga ia merasakan kedua tangan menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut untuk membantunya berdiri.

_Ia memang tampan_

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Semalaman ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan anak laki-laki yang bahkan ia benar-benar tak begitu mengenalnya— hanya sebuah nama dan fakultas apa yang anak laki-laki itu pegang di kampus ini. Sungguh konyol jika mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kemarin.

Kyungsoo kembali menguap, ia harus membeli segelas kopi untuk menyegarkan kedua mata nya yang sekarang telah dihiasi oleh lingkaran hitam akibat kurang tidur.

"Kyung!"

Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil berlari mendekatinya.

"Kau tahu tidak?", Baekhyun berujar sambil menepuk bahu sempit milik Kyungsoo. Manik sipitnya berbinar antusias dan Kyungsoo bosan. Mungkin Baekhyun akan membahas anak laki-laki yang tampan lagi sama seperti kemarin.

"Anak laki-laki yang kita lihat di lapangan basket kemarin—"

_Jongin? Sepertinya menarik._

Kyungsoo mulai fokus pada ucapan yang akan Baekhyun keluarkan.

"…Namanya Jongin, Kim Jongin"

Ia akan menarik ucapannya. Hell yeah, bahkan sebelum Baekhyun menyampaikan berita ini, ia sudah mengetahui namanya bahkan fakultasnya, itupun secara langsung dari sang objeknya.

"Ia anak fakultas Seni, Jongin adalah ketua club menari di sini…"

Menari? Ia tak tahu jika ketua club menari adalah anak laki-laki setampan Jongin. Dan kemarin Jonginpun tak membahas itu.

"…Bahkan ia jago dalam olahraga basket, ia begitu terkenal". Baekhyun masih berceloteh riang.

Basket? Terkenal? Apa sehebat itu? Tapi mengapa ia tak pernah melihat anak itu?

"Ia begitu tampan…"

_Sangat tampan._

"…Begitu bersinar…"

_Tentu saja._

"…Sexy…"

_Eum, sexy._

"…Dan aku menyukainya!"

Hancur sudah.

Baekhyun bertepuk tangan saat menyadari ucapannya yang membuat kedua pipinya merona. Dengan semangat ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo menuju kantin.

"Ayo, Kyung. Aku traktir kau makan sepuasnya, anggap saja karena aku sedang bahagia saat ini"

Kyungsoo hanya diam, sepertinya sahabatnya ini benar-benar serius menyukai anak laki-laki itu.

.

* * *

.

"Kyung"

Kyungsoo menoleh, ia mendapati sang ibu yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya masih memegang kenop pintu.

"Boleh ibu masuk?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ibunya langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan sebuah komik dalam genggamannya.

"Kau sedang apa?", Kyungsoo menoleh dengan wajah datarnya. Ia menatap sang ibu dengan mimik 'ada apanya'.

Ibunya menghela napas pelan.

"Ibu hanya bertanya". "Tapi ini tak biasanya"

Kyungsoo menyangkal cepat.

Ini memang tak biasanya, tak biasanya sang ibu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan berbasa-basi seperti itu. Ada sesuatu, pikirnya.

Hening.

Sesaat ruangan itu terasa hening dan sedikit canggung. Kyungsoo memang tak begitu biasa mengobrol seperti ini dengan ibunya, ia hanya menyapa dan bertanya jika perlu terhadap ibunya. Tak seperti seorang anak perempuan yang terkadang sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk mengadu ini-itu pada ibunya. Itu benar-benar bukan Kyungsoo.

"Minggu depan…"

Setelah hening melanda keduanya, ibunya pun mulai membuka suara. Kyungsoo menahan napas saat ibunya menggantung ucapannya.

"…Minggu depan kau harus bertemu dengannya". "Tapi aku tak ingin"

_Ck!_

Ibunya berdecak kesal, susah berbicara baik-baik dengan anak bungsunya. Sungguh berbeda jika di sandingkan dengan anak sulungnya.

"Dengarkan ibu dulu, ini untuk kebai—"

"Apa maksud dari untuk kebaikanku? Bu, aku bukan anak perempuan. Jadi bukan saatnya kau leluasa dapat menjodohkanku dengan siapapun. Aku sudah dewasa dan aku berhak memilih— memilih siapa pendampingku kelak".

Kyungsoo terengah dalam ucapannya. Sungguh, obrolan seperti inilah yang membuat emosinya tersulut. Ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya merasa pening.

"Ini hanya bertemu…"

_**Bohong!**_

"…Dan jika kau tak menyukainya, kita bisa batalkan"

_**Kebohongan yang begitu besar**_**.**

Kyungsoo tahu siapa ibunya, dan Kyungsoo pun tahu bagaimana watak keras sang ibu. Tak semudah itu ibunya dapat membatalkan apa yang sudah ia rencanakan sedari dulu.

"Baiklah, ibu harap kau bisa bersiap-siap untuk minggu depan. Sekarang kau istirahat". Ibunya mengelus pundak anak bungsunya yang masih diam sejuta kata.

Setelah ibunya keluar dari kamarnya, Kyungsoo mendudukan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah jendela yang sedari tadi terbuka. waktu menunjukkan bahwa langit sudah menampakkan senjanya, begitu indah jika dilihat seperti ini.

Ia menghela napas berat, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan anak laki-laki itu terlintas dalam benaknya kemudian disusul dengan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sumringah saat mengatakan '_suka_' untuk Jongin, sampai kalimat ibunya beberapa waktu lalu kini memenuhi isi kepalanya. Sungguh rumit hidupnya jika ia jabarkan satu persatu masalah duniawinya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar pada saku celananya, ia meraih ponsel tersebut dan melihat apa yang tertera pada layar benda persegi itu.

_._

_Nomor baru?_

Siapa yang mengiriminya pesan singkat pada sore hari ini. terlebih nomor itu tak mempunyai nama, sepertinya ia tak mengenal nomor itu. Dengan malas ia membuka _keyword_ ponselnya dan membaca isi pesan tersebut.

_Jongin?_

_Bertemu?_

_Sore ini?_

Dan saat itu juga maniknya semakin membulat saat mengetahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan.

"Bagaimana ia— Baekhyun!"

Dengan segera ia mengambil jaket abu-abu miliknya yang tersampir di kursi dekat meja belajarnya. Berjalan tergesa melewati sang ibu yang menatapnya aneh.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak sebelum ia berpikir apa yang harus ia jawab pada ibunya, tidak mungkin jika ia menjawab bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan anak laki-laki yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup cepat. Bisa-bisa ibunya akan melarangnya untuk pergi saat itu juga—

"Hanya keluar sebentar— supermarket"

Sebenarnya ia takut berbohong, ini bukan Kyungsoo yang berani berbohong, tapi— persetan akan semua itu.

"Baiklah, jangan malam-malam", Kyungsoo mengangguk paham dan ia melihat ibunya tersenyum. Kyungsoo merasa lega.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jongin!"

Kyungsoo berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Jongin duduk.

Sebelumnya Jongin mengirimi pesan pada Kyungsoo untuk bertemu disini— taman komplek rumah Kyungsoo.

Anak laki-laki bermata bulat itu berjalan menghampiri Jongin dengan senyum malunya serta kedua pipi yang merona hebat.

"Sudah lama?"

"Tidak, saat aku mengirim pesan untukmu, aku baru sampai disini", jawab Jongin dengan senyuman manisnya.

**DEGDEGDEGDEG**

Kyungsoo merasa gelisah saat dirasa jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat, ia berdo'a semoga Jongin tak mendengar degupan bodoh itu.

"Jongin"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau mendengarnya?"

"Dengar apa?"

**Blush!**

Lengkaplah sudah.

Kyungsoo benar-benar mengutuk dirinya saat ini, mengapa bisa-bisanya ia bertanya seperti itu. Sungguh bodoh.

"A-ah, t-tidak", ia tersenyum canggung kearah Jongin dan di balas dengan senyum menawan seorang Kim Jongin.

Tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam, masih bergelut dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Y-ya?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya lucu, membuat Jongin tertawa renyah dan mengelus kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

**DEGDEGDEGDEG**

Lagi-lagi jantungnya dibuat berdegup tak karuan oleh pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Kau terlihat manis"

_Huh?!_

"A-apa m-maksud—"

"Aku menyukaimu"

**HAH?!**

…

Empat hari setelah pertemuannya bersama Jongin dan pernyataan dari anak laki-laki itu yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main, selama itu pula Kyungsoo menjauh dari Jongin. Ia merasa dirinya terlihat begitu jahat untuk semuanya, pertama untuk ibunya, lalu sahabatnya yang menyukai Jongin dan terakhir pada anak laki-laki yang selalu membuatnya gugup jika berhadapan langsung dengannya.

Ia menjauh bukan karena ia membenci anak laki-laki itu, sebaliknya, ia begitu menyukainya bahkan sekarang mencintainya —mungkin— Sejak awal melihat.

Menurut Kyungsoo, Jongin tampak seperti pangeran yang berasal dari negeri dongeng yang begitu tampan. Membuatnya tak bisa melupakannya.

Hari ini adalah hari ke enam dimana Kyungsoo benar-benar menghilang dari arah pandang Jongin, jika sesekali mereka tak sengaja bertemu dan Jongin yang akan menghampirinya, Kyungsoo akan berlari dan bersembunyi entah dimana.

Terlihat konyol memang, tapi harus bagaimana lagi?— pikirnya.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum sampai kampus aku bertemu seorang malaikat tanpa sayap", itu suara Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Tidak", Baekhyun menggeleng.

Kyungsoo heran, tak biasanya sahabatnya ini mendeskripsikan seseorang tanpa ciri-ciri tampan terlebih dahulu.

"Lalu?", Kyungsoo benar-benar penasaran.

"Ia begitu menggemaskan…", Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun yang tengah menatap kearah lain seperti tengah menerawang jauh. "… Bibir mungilnya yang merah bagaikan cherry, hidung mungilnya yang mancung serta kedua pipi chubby nya yang merona manis…"

"…Aku jatuh cinta, Kyung! Aku jatuh cinta padanya"

Kyungsoo melotot terkejut.

Jatuh cinta?

Baekhyun jatuh cinta?

Lalu Jongin?

"Siapa namanya?"

"Kim Joonmyun, anak laki-laki fakultas management itu yang berani-beraninya telah mencuri seluruh perasaanku untuknya". Kyungsoo meringis geli saat melihat teman baiknya bergerak aneh seperti memperagakan sebuah drama.

"Aku ikut bahagia", Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mengelus pundak sahabat karibnya itu. Ya, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika saat ini ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang sahabatnya rasakan.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Huh?! Ada apa denganku?"

_Ck_, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Perjodohanmu dengan laki-laki yang sama sekali kau tak mengetahui segala tentangnya, bahkan wajahnya pun kau tak tahu". Pria mungil ini berujar lalu memanyunkan bibir tipisnya.

Kyungsoo terkikik pelan.

Jujur, hatinya terasa sakit jika mengingat itu. Pikirannya berputar pada beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia bertemu dengan Jongin dan—

"Kyung? Ada apa?", pertanyaan Baekhyun menginterupsinya agar berhenti dari kegiatan melamunnya.

"Besok, kami akan bertemu", lirih Kyungsoo.

"BENARKAH?! UWOOO…"

Kyungsoo menutup kedua telinganya dengan rapat. Bisa pecah gendang telinganya, pikirnya.

"Ya, do'akan aku saja, Baek". Ia tersenyum kecut saat mengatakannya. Baekhyun menghela napas pelan sebelum menepuk bahu sempit Kyungsoo.

"Kau jangan seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun.

"Maksudmu?". "Tidak ada", jawab Baekhyun cepat.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang", lanjutnya sambil menarik Kyungsoo pulang.

'_Maafkan aku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap dirinya pada cermin dalam diam, pagi-pagi sekali ibunya sudah menyuruhnya mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat. Ia melihat dirinya yang telah rapih dengan pakaian casualnya.

"Kyung, kau sudah siap?", kakak nya bertanya dari ambang pintu kamarnya. Ia sekilas melihat wajah kakak nya yang tampak terlihat berseri, mungkin kakak nya pun sama seperti ibunya— begitu menginginkan perjodohan ini.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan keluar menyusul kakaknya yang sudah lebih dahulu keluar.

Kini mereka semua berada dalam perjalanan, sepanjang perjalanan, Kyungsoo hanya terdiam tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk berbicara. Biasanya jika mereka pergi seperti ini, ia dan kakak nya akan sering berceloteh dalam perjalanan. Namun sekarang situasinya begitu berbeda.

Sesampainya mereka, Kyungsoo masih tetap diam tak bergeming. Wajahnya pun tak sedikitpun menampilkan ekspresi. Membuat ibunya khawtir pada anak bungsunya.

"Kyung, mainlah. Di belakang sana ada pantai, kau bisa merilekskan pikiranmu", ujar ibunya seraya tersenyum hangat. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menjauh dari orang-orang yang ada di tempat itu.

Ia melepas kedua sepatunya saat matanya menangkap hamparan pasir dan laut yang begitu menenangkan. Ingin rasanya ia berlari kesana kemari untuk menyentuh air yang terlihat biru itu, namun tubuhnya seakan membeku dan tak bergeming sedikitpun.

Dengan perlahan ia dudukkan tulang ekornya pada hamparan pasir yang terlihat lembut dan putih, merasakan semilir angin pantai yang membelai wajah damainya dan sontak ia menutup kedua mata bulatnya.

"Kau menghindariku"

Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, dan yang lebih membuatnya terkejut saat ia benar-benar mengenal akan suara lembut ini.

_Tapi tidak mungkin, hanya hayalanku saja mungkin— pikirnya._

"Apa aku berbuat salah padamu?"

_Cukup!_

Ia benar-benar tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut dan—

"J-Jongin?"

"Ya," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo.

"B-bagaimana… kau—"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku", rengek Jongin dengan wajah sendunya.

Kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak sebelum menatap wajah tampan _sang pujaan hati_.

"A-aku… aku di jodohkan", cicit Kyungsoo.

"Maksudmu?", Jongin bertanya dengan santainya, Kyungsoo bingung mengapa dari ekspresinya, Jongin tak menampakkan wajah terkejutnya. Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai dirinya— menyukai Kyungsoo? Atau mungkin Jongin hanya bercanda dan seakan menganggap Kyungsoo hanya sebagai temannya? Begitukah? Bodoh sekali Kyungsoo.

"Ibuku akan menjodohkanku dengan anak teman lamanya", jawab Kyungsoo dengan wajah datarnya, ia berpikir tak boleh terlihat menyedihkan dihadapan Jongin.

Mereka terdiam, Jongin tak membalas jawaban Kyungsoo. Yang terdengar hanya deburan ombak dan angin yang masih bersemilir.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"

Kyungsoo melotot kaget. Apa maksudnya? Apa maksud anak laki-laki dihadapannya ini?

"Apa maksudmu?", Kyungsoo terlihat cemas.

"Ya, bagaimana denganku yang menyukaimu— bahkan aku mencintaimu"

**DEGDEGDEGDEG**

Jantungnya hampir saja mencelos saat mendengar penuturan tersebut.

Apa?! Jongin menyuka— bahkan mencintainya.

"Jangan bercanda, Kim Jongin"

Kyungsoo kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Lihat aku, Kyungsoo". Dengan lembut Jongin menarik kedua pundak Kyungsoo agar menghadapnya. Dengan takut, Kyungsoo membuka kedua manik bulatnya dan menatap lurus kearah mata Jongin.

"Dengarkan aku, aku menyayangimu— bahkan sekarang aku mencintaimu. Jika kau tanya sejak kapan? Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, melihat kedua manik bulat indah milikmu yang seakan menghipnotisku saat itu juga. Dan aku tahu, kaupun mempunyai perasaan yang sepertiku", Jongin membelai pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo merasakan matanya mulai memanas.

"Tapi… t-tapi aku akan di jodohkan, Jongin"

Dan pertahanannya pun runtuh saat bulir bening menyakitkan itu meluncur dengan senang hati pada pelupuk mata Kyungsoo.

"Ssstt, kita bisa mempertahankan perasaan kita dan kita juga bisa membicarakannya baik-baik dengan ibumu"

"Tidak, Jongin! Kau tak mengenal ibuku", Kyungsoo malah terisak dan Jongin menarik pria mungil ini kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Kyung—"

"Maafkan aku, Jongin. Aku tidak bisa"

"Apa nya yang tidak bisa?"

Kyungsoo terkejut saat mendengar suara ibunya, ia langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Jongin. Dengan takut-takut ia menatap kearah ibunya.

"Bu,"

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku", lirih Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Ada apa sayang? Mengapa kau menangis?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Apa calon suami-mu menyakitimu, eum?"

Kyungsoo hampir menggeleng tapi—

"Ibu?"

"Ya?"

"Apa maksud ibu?"

"Tidak ada", ibunya berlalu begitu saja dengan senyum jailnya yang sungguh terlihat aneh di mata Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin yang masih diam di tempat dan seolah mengerti tatapan Kyungsoo, Jonginpun hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Hai, Kyung", itu Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya bersama dengan seorang anak laki-laki mungil yang begitu manis dengan kulit yang putih bak pualam.

"Baek? Apa yang kau lakukan?", Kyungsoo semakin bingung. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"Hanya menghadiri acara perjodohan antara kalian", tunjuk Baekhyun pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi…"

"Aku yang memperkenalkanmu dengan si tampan itu, ibumu bilang kau sama sekali tak tertarik hanya untuk memandangnya saja saat pertama bertemu. Sejak awal aku memang tahu jika kau akan di jodohkan dengannya—"

"Dari mana kau tahu?". "Karena dia sepupuku, bodoh. kau lupa? Sepupuku yang datang dari Jepang dan akan menetap di Seoul, dan itu adalah ia— Kim Jongin". Jelas Baekhyun.

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

"Jadi?"

Tiba-tiba Jongin sudah ada di sampingnya dan memeluk pinggangnya lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu", ungkap Kyungsoo malu yang langsung di hadiahi senyuman manis Jongin.

"Aku tahu, dan akupun sangat mencintaimu".

Mereka saling tersenyum lalu tertawa bahagia mengingat hal konyol yang entah mengapa itu terlihat buruk. Tapi tidak dengan akhirnya yang begitu manis dan… bahagia— semoga saja.

"Ah, baiklah. sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja calon pengantin ini, baby"

Baekhyun menggandeng kekasih menggemaskannya itu untuk menjauh dari pasangan yang tengah di landa cinta.

… terkadang apa yang kita pikirkan, tak selamanya benar adanya. Cinta tak butuh kepastian janji, yang mereka butuhkan hanya 'aku dan kamu bagaimana sekarang'.

**...**

…**END!**

**Maaf kalo nggak semanis Jongin, saya nggak mikir tentang endingnya gimana. dan tentang judul, saya bingung kenapa harus pake judul itu /**

**okay, mind to R&R?**


End file.
